At the Stadium
by Llucas0814
Summary: James Parker Taylor, used to be a Political consultant in DC and was helping to book a certain actor to come an speak to Congress-members. Before she could meet him she was offered her dream job at Boston University as a Professor of Political Science.


"Tell me again why I have to be here ? I absolutely hate the 'team I refuse to say out loud.'"

You ask your reporter sister Charley.

Charley works in the Sports section of the Boston Globe, She just broke open a insider injury list ring and her boss gave her the company's private box, at Gillette Stadium

"You are welcome Jimi, that we are in the fancy box seats and not out with the commoners. Plus I think I saw Giselle a minute ago. If you are so bored go get me a drink."

Just then your two older brothers come in very drunk and very annoying.

"We are the having the best time! Gronk in in the next box, with a bunch a ladies and I am pretty sure Captain America too. We are heading back over."

You ears perk up with the mention of Chris Evans.

"Um Captain America? You mean Chris Evans?"

You sister looks over at you, this last summer you worked in DC as a consultant for the Speaker of the House. You had set up the meeting that Chris had with her, you talked to him on the phone 3 times. Each time you were surprised he was the one who called and not an assistant. But unfortunately you were offered a position to be a Political Science professor, so you weren't there when he came.

"Oh look a smile."

"I will go find you a drink!"

"You are welcome you assholes." Charley yells to you three walking out of the door.

You were the youngest of the 4 siblings, Charley Rae Taylor, Davis Aaron Taylor, Chadwick Marvin Taylor and you James Parker Taylor. Apparently your parents wanted all boys. You and sister went by Carley and Jimi until high school then decided you two had cool ass names and loved them. The down side is when you are introduced by name only people look past you for some dude or when dating someone people are always confused. You four were military brats your Dad served in the Marine Corps for 23 years and for some reason your parents settled down in Boston, Massachusetts neither one of them were from the East Coast. Being a military family gave you all a great back story. None of you were born in the same state even though there is only 5 years between the oldest and the youngest. All of you had black belts in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, not sure why you have never been attacked a day in your life, but once in college you choked out a drunk guy who was being aggressive with your roommate.

You follow your brothers into the private box next door, and they were right, Gronk is in the middle of the room surrounded by 6 girls literally every type of girl. You say hi to a few of them but they obviously have no interest in you. You continue to look around you see other famous Bostonians but not the one you are looking for, your stupid brothers. You head out to the balcony to go grab a drink for your sister and maybe nachos will soothe the pain of not meeting the love of your life!

You walk up to the short line and notice someone behind you but you don't look back, because you are distracted by the commotion going on in front of you.

"Hey man we have told you, you are cut off. We are sorry. I suggest you grab some coffee and sleep this off."

This drunk guy definitely doesn't give a fly fuck what this guys said and starts to climb up the counter. You don't even think you just react, you grab him his waist and pull him down. He turns to swing at the person who just pulled him down, you easily counter his punch and put him in a standing armbar.

"Hey, man calm down. I don't want to break your arm, but I will dislocate your elbow if you swing at me again." One of guys behind you goes and get security.

"Holy shit, that is amazing." The one that is still behind you says.

"Uh Thanks. I am going to let go of your arm. Don't hit me."

You should have known better, as soon as he was released he lunged at you head first, which you countered again putting him in a headlock. Since he was taller than you, you had him in your armpit.

"Holy shit James, what the fuck?" Charley yells.

"This isn't my fault." A crowd is around you and security has finally arrived. They cuff him while you still had him in the headlock.

"I want that fucking bitch arrested she assaulted me."

"Sure thing buddy, she is like 5'3" and you are at least 6 feet tall and we know you."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to."

The security guard cuts you off, "No thank you. That was badass. You might need to come down to our office to file some paperwork."

He has the sexiest Boston accent.

"Uh OK, now?" You say clearly flirting back with him.

"In a bit. I can come and get you personally."

His partner calls him over and they head toward the elevator.

"Wow, how did you know what to do." The male voice says from behind you.

You finally turn around and immediately recognize Scott Evans, Chris's younger brother.

"She has a black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu." Charley answers for you.

You see someone over Scott shoulder running towards you.

You would recognize that run anywhere.

"Shit, so security already came? Literally every place I went to no one was available."

"Yeah she kicked his ass and then he tried to say she assaulted him. She is like 5'3"."

"Technically I am 5'3 "

This causes the tension to break. The crowd erupts and Chris turn his head to see what happened.

"Please don't let us keep you."

"I don't truly care that much, I am Scott by the way and this is Chris. Hey Chris, say hi to the nice lady who saved you."

Chris and Charley had walked away.

"Hi, Scott I am actually a big fan. I am James."

"I can honestly say, I have never met a woman named James."

"Same!"

"So what a tiny person like you doing beating up dudes that big."

"Our dad is a former Marine and he treated us all the exact same way, that's probably why he named me and Charley boys names."

The guy who was behind the counter comes up to you and says whatever you want will be delivered into the box.

You invite Scott in with you.

"Oh course, Chris and I were invited by Gronk but apparently he forget to mention it was a party and Chris isn't big into parties."

You both walk in and see Charley and Chris screaming at the refs who can't hear them. They both turn to you and Scott waking in.

Chris walks up to you.

"Hey, I am sorry I didn't get say thank you personally. The last thing I saw was you putting him in an armbar and telling him not to hit you or you would dislocate his elbow."

You were a bit embarrassed here you are looking up at Christopher Robert Evans and your first impression is your attacking some drunk dude.

"Chris and I think your sister said your name was James."

He has his hand out to shake and you do.

"Yes, James Parker Taylor, or Jimi I used to go by that in middle school but James is my name. A man's name but I am definitely a woman named James."

You sound absolutely insane right now.

You can see your sister looking at you with her eyes huge.

"James Taylor? Did your work for Nancy Pelosi this summer?"

Oh my God!

Does he remember you?

Your were super flirty on the phone.

You still haven't said anything yet.

"Yes! I was and did. I was one of her many consultants, until I got a job teaching at Boston University. I am a Professor of Political Science. I am crazy nervous! I have no idea why I got the job. But here I am 35 and teaching at a super prestigious University and..." There was a knock and it was the food that you and Scott had ordered.

"Excuse us." Charley grabs your hand a little bit to tight and pulls you into the restroom.

As soon as the door closes you stand and face the wall.

"Why are your telling two complete strangers your entire life? I mean we know who they are but we don't actually know them."

"I DON'T KNOW!" You whisper yell, "You got to stop me! I might just tell him my social security number next and then my pin number, not that he needs it. He doesn't make me nervous he makes me want to tell him EVERYTHING."

"Get your shit together, He was talking about you before you and Scott came in."

"What did he say?"

Charley is about to respond. You both hear someone yell, "Captain fucking America."

"Oh no." You both run out of the bathroom to your brothers shaking hand with the Evans brothers.

"Which one of you broke that guy's arm? My money's on J she can't keep her hands to herself." Davis says to the room.

"He attacked me! His arm is not broken but it will definitely hurt for the next few days. He was climbing over the counter to the guy behind it." You say defending your actions.

"Well since you put your hands on him first and you have a history of assault he has a strong case against you."

"History!? That one other time in college? That asshole was trying to assault my roommate. And you are off duty Detective Taylor. Leave me alone Chadwick."

You all grab some food and sit down and watch the rest of the game.

You and Scott get super friendly and he offers to take you to lunch tomorrow since you saved his life. You and Chris exchange a couple of glances but don't get to talk the rest of the game.

You all go separate ways when the game ends and you and Scott exchange numbers and he and Chris disappear into the crowd.

You and your four siblings all head to the car that Charley's work sent over. Davis is on the phone with his high school sweetheart who is currently stationed in Germany. She is getting out next year and they are finally getting married. You were engaged when you were 20 but you both realized that you had very different ideas for you future. Charley is typing away on her MacBook and Chad is asleep. Charley looks up at you.

"What are you thinking over there?"

"Um, nothing really, this night was insane. I might be friends with Scott. So that's cool."

"That is cool. I hope so he seems super nice. And his older brother is crazy hot."

"Oh my God! He is beautiful! Like I always thought he was super attractive but up close! I can't even."

Just then your phone vibrates it's a text from Scott.

Scott: "I am free all day tomorrow."

James:" I just have to finish unpacking my office, but that shouldn't take long."

Scott:"Perfect. I know a great restaurant right around there. Tomorrow then."

James: "Great. I look forward to it."

You put your phone back in your purse but it vibrates again.

It's an unknown number.

Unknown: "I am sorry that I didn't get to actually thank you for kicking that guy's ass. I definitely remember you. That's why I called so much. You made me feel so relaxed on the phone. I was a bit bummed out when I heard you got another job. I will never forget you Ms James Taylor."

You just blink at your phone.

Charley looks up at you.

"Are you having a stroke?"

You just show her your phone.

"Holy shit Jimi, is that him?"

"Huh..."

"Text him back!"

James: "Well thank you. It was nothing. Any time, you need a body guard, I might be small but I can definitely kick ass. And talking to you was the highlight of my day. You really are super easy to talk to. You are free to drop by my office any time. Or just call me."

You show Charley before you send it. She shakes her head yes! You push send. And get a immediate response.

Unknown: "I will definitely call you. Are you free tonight?"

You are about to respond when another text comes in.

Scott: "Hey I should have asked you first but I gave Chris your number. I saw they way you two were vibing. He is texting right now. Is it you? #sorrynotsorry

James: "Maybe...listen I don't want you to think I am trying to be friends with you to get to him. I really like you, I dig you man."

Scott: "Dig me? Where in the earth are you from?"

You were about to respond when you get another text from Chris.

Chris: "Sorry that was crazy forward of me. I don't even know if you are seeing anyone."

James: "No! Scott was texting and yes, I am definitely available tonight. No, I am not seeing anyone."

Chris: "Good to know I am not hitting on someones girl."

You show you sister his text.

She just rollers her eyes at you."You suck."

You just stick your tongue out at her.

James: "Nope, I am nobody's girl. I don't want some actress shading me on Twitter."

Chris: " Shade is all Twitter is has, so I can't help you there."

James: "Well Mr. Evans you are hilarious..."

Chris: "Well Ms. Taylor I read that super sarcastically."

Scott: "Oh girl, he is sprung." Scott sends you a picture of Chris seating across from him smiling while looking at his phone.

James: "How do got know his talking to me?"

Scott: "I just asked him."

James: "Oh, well the feeling is mutual."

James: "OMG don't tell him I said that!"

Chris: "You talking to Scott? or just ignoring me?"

James: " Definitely not ignoring you. And Scott is taking pictures of you."

Chris: "I noticed, that is definitely something I am very aware of."

Chris: "We are back at my place, I have a few things to do before I can time to call. Is that ok?"

James: "Of course no problem, I have to finish writing my syllabus, So I will be up late."

Chris: "Then I will talk to you later, Professor Taylor."

You had been ignoring your sister for a while now. She throws and napkin at you.

"Hi, Jimi, welcome back. You brothers have already been dropped off and we will be at your house at the University in 2 minutes."

You just show her his last text.

"Fuck, that's hot."

"Oh thank God, I thought I was reading way into that."

"Just do me a favor, just ask him if Tom Hiddleston is single.""Tell me again why I have to be here ? I absolutely hate the 'Team I refuse to say out loud'"

You ask your reporter sister Charley.

Charley works in the Sports section of the Boston Globe, She just broke open a insider injury list ring and her boss gave her the company's private box, at Gillette Stadium

"You are welcome Jimi, that we are in the fancy box seats and not out with the commoners. Plus I think I saw Giselle a minute ago. If you are so bored go get me a drink."

Just then your two older brothers come in very drunk and very annoying.

"We are the having the best time! Gronk in in the next box, with a bunch a ladies and I am pretty sure Captain America too. We are heading back over."

You ears perk up with the mention of Chris Evans.

"Um Captain America? You mean Chris Evans?"

You sister looks over at you, this last summer you worked in DC as a consultant for the Speaker of the House. You had set up the meeting that Chris had with her, you talked to him on the phone 3 times. Each time you were surprised he was the one who called and not an assistant. But unfortunately you were offered a position to be a Political Science professor, so you weren't there when he came.

"Oh look a smile."

"I will go find you a drink!"

"You are welcome you assholes." Charley yells to you three walking out of the door.

You were the youngest of the 4 siblings, Charley Rae Taylor, Davis Aaron Taylor, Chadwick Marvin Taylor and you James Parker Taylor. Apparently your parents wanted all boys. You and sister went by Carley and Jimi until high school then decided you two had cool ass names and loved them. The down side is when you are introduced by name only people look past you for some dude or when dating someone people are always confused. You four were military brats your Dad served in the Marine Corps for 23 years and for some reason your parents settled down in Boston, Massachusetts neither one of them were from the East Coast. Being a military family gave you all a great back story. None of you were born in the same state even though there is only 5 years between the oldest and the youngest. All of you had black belts in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, not sure why you have never been attacked a day in your life, but once in college you choked out a drunk guy who was being aggressive with your roommate.

You follow your brothers into the private box next door, and they were right, Gronk is in the middle of the room surrounded by 6 girls literally every type of girl. You say hi to a few of them but they obviously have no interest in you. You continue to look around you see other famous Bostonians but not the one you are looking for, your stupid brothers. You head out to the balcony to go grab a drink for your sister and maybe nachos will soothe the pain of not meeting the love of your life!

You walk up to the short line and notice someone behind you but you don't look back, because you are distracted by the commotion going on in front of you.

"Hey man we have told you, you are cut off. We are sorry. I suggest you grab some coffee and sleep this off."

This drunk guy definitely doesn't give a fly fuck what this guys said and starts to climb up the counter. You don't even think you just react, you grab him his waist and pull him down. He turns to swing at the person who just pulled him down, you easily counter his punch and put him in a standing armbar.

"Hey, man calm down. I don't want to break your arm, but I will dislocate your elbow if you swing at me again." One of guys behind you goes and get security.

"Holy shit, that is amazing." The one that is still behind you says.

"Uh Thanks. I am going to let go of your arm. Don't hit me."

You should have known better, as soon as he was released he lunged at you head first, which you countered again putting him in a headlock. Since he was taller than you, you had him in your armpit.

"Holy shit James, what the fuck?" Charley yells.

"This isn't my fault." A crowd is around you and security has finally arrived. They cuff him while you still had him in the headlock.

"I want that fucking bitch arrested she assaulted me."

"Sure thing buddy, she is like 5'3" and you are at least 6 feet tall and we know you."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to."

The security guard cuts you off, "No thank you. That was badass. You might need to come down to our office to file some paperwork."

He has the sexiest Boston accent.

"Uh OK, now?" You say clearly flirting back with him.

"In a bit. I can come and get you personally."

His partner calls him over and they head toward the elevator.

"Wow, how did you know what to do." The male voice says from behind you.

You finally turn around and immediately recognize Scott Evans, Chris's younger brother.

"She has a black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu." Charley answers for you.

You see someone over Scott shoulder running towards you.

You would recognize that run anywhere.

"Shit, so security already came? Literally every place I went to no one was available."

"Yeah she kicked his ass and then he tried to say she assaulted him. She is like 5'3"."

"Technically I am 5'3 "

This causes the tension to break. The crowd erupts and Chris turn his head to see what happened.

"Please don't let us keep you."

"I don't truly care that much, I am Scott by the way and this is Chris. Hey Chris, say hi to the nice lady who saved you."

Chris and Charley had walked away.

"Hi, Scott I am actually a big fan. I am James."

"I can honestly say, I have never met a woman named James."

"Same!"

"So what a tiny person like you doing beating up dudes that big."

"Our dad is a former Marine and he treated us all the exact same way, that's probably why he named me and Charley boys names."

The guy who was behind the counter comes up to you and says whatever you want will be delivered into the box.

You invite Scott in with you.

"Oh course, Chris and I were invited by Gronk but apparently he forget to mention it was a party and Chris isn't big into parties."

You both walk in and see Charley and Chris screaming at the refs who can't hear them. They both turn to you and Scott waking in.

Chris walks up to you.

"Hey, I am sorry I didn't get say thank you personally. The last thing I saw was you putting him in an armbar and telling him not to hit you or you would dislocate his elbow."

You were a bit embarrassed here you are looking up at Christopher Robert Evans and your first impression is your attacking some drunk dude.

"Chris and I think your sister said your name was James."

He has his hand out to shake and you do.

"Yes, James Parker Taylor, or Jimi I used to go by that in middle school but James is my name. A man's name but I am definitely a woman named James."

You sound absolutely insane right now.

You can see your sister looking at you with her eyes huge.

"James Taylor? Did your work for Nancy Pelosi this summer?"

Oh my God!

Does he remember you?

Your were super flirty on the phone.

You still haven't said anything yet.

"Yes! I was and did. I was one of her many consultants, until I got a job teaching at Boston University. I am a Professor of Political Science. I am crazy nervous! I have no idea why I got the job. But here I am 35 and teaching at a super prestigious University and..." There was a knock and it was the food that you and Scott had ordered.

"Excuse us." Charley grabs your hand a little bit to tight and pulls you into the restroom.

As soon as the door closes you stand and face the wall.

"Why are your telling two complete strangers your entire life? I mean we know who they are but we don't actually know them."

"I DON'T KNOW!" You whisper yell, "You got to stop me! I might just tell him my social security number next and then my pin number, not that he needs it. He doesn't make me nervous he makes me want to tell him EVERYTHING."

"Get your shit together, He was talking about you before you and Scott came in."

"What did he say?"

Charley is about to respond. You both hear someone yell, "Captain fucking America."

"Oh no." You both run out of the bathroom to your brothers shaking hand with the Evans brothers.

"Which one of you broke that guy's arm? My money's on J she can't keep her hands to herself." Davis says to the room.

"He attacked me! His arm is not broken but it will definitely hurt for the next few days. He was climbing over the counter to the guy behind it." You say defending your actions.

"Well since you put your hands on him first and you have a history of assault he has a strong case against you."

"History!? That one other time in college? That asshole was trying to assault my roommate. And you are off duty Detective Taylor. Leave me alone Chadwick."

You all grab some food and sit down and watch the rest of the game.

You and Scott get super friendly and he offers to take you to lunch tomorrow since you saved his life. You and Chris exchange a couple of glances but don't get to talk the rest of the game.

You all go separate ways when the game ends and you and Scott exchange numbers and he and Chris disappear into the crowd.

You and your four siblings all head to the car that Charley's work sent over. Davis is on the phone with his high school sweetheart who is currently stationed in Germany. She is getting out next year and they are finally getting married. You were engaged when you were 20 but you both realized that you had very different ideas for you future. Charley is typing away on her MacBook and Chad is asleep. Charley looks up at you.

"What are you thinking over there?"

"Um, nothing really, this night was insane. I might be friends with Scott. So that's cool."

"That is cool. I hope so he seems super nice. And his older brother is crazy hot."

"Oh my God! He is beautiful! Like I always thought he was super attractive but up close! I can't even."

Just then your phone vibrates it's a text from Scott.

Scott: "I am free all day tomorrow."

James:" I just have to finish unpacking my office, but that shouldn't take long."

Scott:"Perfect. I know a great restaurant right around there. Tomorrow then."

James: "Great. I look forward to it."

You put your phone back in your purse but it vibrates again.

It's an unknown number.

Unknown: "I am sorry that I didn't get to actually thank you for kicking that guy's ass. I definitely remember you. That's why I called so much. You made me feel so relaxed on the phone. I was a bit bummed out when I heard you got another job. I will never forget you Ms James Taylor."

You just blink at your phone.

Charley looks up at you.

"Are you having a stroke?"

You just show her your phone.

"Holy shit Jimi, is that him?"

"Huh..."

"Text him back!"

James: "Well thank you. It was nothing. Any time, you need a body guard, I might be small but I can definitely kick ass. And talking to you was the highlight of my day. You really are super easy to talk to. You are free to drop by my office any time. Or just call me."

You show Charley before you send it. She shakes her head yes! You push send. And get a immediate response.

Unknown: "I will definitely call you. Are you free tonight?"

You are about to respond when another text comes in.

Scott: "Hey I should have asked you first but I gave Chris your number. I saw they way you two were vibing. He is texting right now. Is it you? #sorrynotsorry

James: "Maybe...listen I don't want you to think I am trying to be friends with you to get to him. I really like you, I dig you man."

Scott: "Dig me? Where in the earth are you from?"

You were about to respond when you get another text from Chris.

Chris: "Sorry that was crazy forward of me. I don't even know if you are seeing anyone."

James: "No! Scott was texting and yes, I am definitely available tonight. No, I am not seeing anyone."

Chris: "Good to know I am not hitting on someones girl."

You show you sister his text.

She just rollers her eyes at you."You suck."

You just stick your tongue out at her.

James: "Nope, I am nobody's girl. I don't want some actress shading me on Twitter."

Chris: " Shade is all Twitter is has, so I can't help you there."

James: "Well Mr. Evans you are hilarious..."

Chris: "Well Ms. Taylor I read that super sarcastically."

Scott: "Oh girl, he is sprung." Scott sends you a picture of Chris seating across from him smiling while looking at his phone.

James: "How do got know his talking to me?"

Scott: "I just asked him."

James: "Oh, well the feeling is mutual."

James: "OMG don't tell him I said that!"

Chris: "You talking to Scott? or just ignoring me?"

James: " Definitely not ignoring you. And Scott is taking pictures of you."

Chris: "I noticed, that is definitely something I am very aware of."

Chris: "We are back at my place, I have a few things to do before I can time to call. Is that ok?"

James: "Of course no problem, I have to finish writing my syllabus, So I will be up late."

Chris: "Then I will talk to you later, Professor Taylor."

You had been ignoring your sister for a while now. She throws and napkin at you.

"Hi, Jimi, welcome back. You brothers have already been dropped off and we will be at your house at the University in 2 minutes."

You just show her his last text.

"Fuck, that's hot."

"Oh thank God, I thought I was reading way into that."

"Just do me a favor, just ask him if Tom Hiddleston is single."


End file.
